The Girl With Betty Davis Eyes
by nightingale327
Summary: Elizabeth finds out she has a Daughter, A clone of her and Jason Todd. In an effort to find her clone she enlists the help of her friend Tim Drake and her friend Bart Allen.


Title: The Girl With Betty Davis Eyes  
>Universe: Titans world 303Reboot Universe  
>Series: Titans Saga<br>Characters: Amanda Waller, Jason Todd, Elizabeth Queen (OC Nightingale327™), Project 39AN-AF14/Anna (OC Nightingale327™), Tim Drake, Bart Allen  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort  
>Word Count this chapter:<br>Chapter Rating: PG-13  
>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. only Anna and Elizabeth<br>Notes: Read Titans and Untitled  
>Warnings: Sex and Violence<br>Summary: Elizabeth finds out she has a Daughter, A clone of her and Jason Todd. In an effort to find her clone she enlists the help of her friend Tim Drake and her friend Bart allen.  
>Writer's notes: I'd Like to Thank The Role Players on FB (And yes even The Damians) for helping me! Love you guys<p>

Cadmus Labs  
>2:30 a.m<p>

Amanda Waller Walked the halls of Cadmus every night while she checked she checked on the business part her young daughter never understood. Amanda had cloned her daughter from a deceased friend, Elizabeth Queen. Her longing for her friend grew and grew til she took action and cloned her. Amanda walked into her daughter's room. "Anna?" Anna looks up. "Mommy." She smiled big and hugged her. "How was school?" "Good...This guy came up to me and said he knew you!" "Really? Who was he?" "He said his name Jenson…I think..." Her mother looked at her daughter as she thought, she smiled warmly. Anna snapped her fingers "JASON!" Her mother was surprised. "Jason Todd!" "Where did you meet him?" "A-at s-school." "I don't want you speaking with strange men okay?" "But Mommy!" Amanda look at her. "He said he was my daddy..." "..." "He is isn't he?" "Yes, In a way. He is." Anna looked away. "He said something else...He said you're not my mommy." "Listen here Anna!" "NO YOU LISTEN! I WANT TRUTH MOM! WHAT AM I?" Amanda looked shocked. "You are a person...A clone" Anna's eyes widen. "Project 39AN-AF14." "I'm a clone? Of who?" Amanda didn't know what to tell her. "Jason Todd, and Elizabeth Queen...or as the News has portrayed them, Red Hood and Kid Canary" Anna looked away unknown to Amanda she was hiding a box cutter under her pillow. She slowly slipped her hand under her pillow and carefully grabbed it. "Anna you must hate me right now and I understand, but-" Amanda couldn't speak, a sudden and intense pain run up her spine but not from the box cutter Anna had pulled from her pillow. As Amanda fell to the ground she looked behind her and saw The Red Hood pulling the blade he had used to cut into her spine open out of her back. "Sorry Miss. Waller i need a word with my daughter." He grabbed Anna's hand. "NO! LEMME GO!" "Wish I kid but you know I'm very busy man..." He jerked her arm as he led her down the long hallway. She stopped "NOO!" He pulled harder. "I'm not asking anymore I'm telling you." Guards came around the corner and aimed their guns at Red Hood... "Heh...Big mistake." He aims His gun at Anna's head and wraps his arm around her neck. "Now if you want clone juice go ahead..." Pulls her closer choking her a bit and he cocks the gun. The guards look at each other and lowered their guns. Hood smirked and aimed the gun at the guards and shot them. Anna covered her eyes. "Y'know Anna you should have watched..." her picked her up and carried her out. "You'll need to learn the family business at some point." Anna held on to him for dear life. She wondered what he wanted...

Titans Tower  
>3:51 am<p>

Elizabeth sat at her desk in her room at the Tower she had spent everyday there since Tim found her posing as a hooker in Gotham. "It's been three years, Bart! Three!" "I know Liz but people still think you, me and Conner are dead..." She sighs opening a can of beer and threw him one. He caught it and opened it. "Liz we can't stay here forever." He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "I know, Bart but I...I'm scared..people will look at us differently and throws shoes at me again" "You know why they do that?" She shook her head. "Cause they're jealous..." "Of?" "I don't know..." "Bart, you always know what to say." She blushed and he smiled. "Bart, I.." A knock on the door stopped her. "C-come in." Tim came in with a stern look on his face. The kind of look a father would have if he found his daughter with a greaser in the 1950s. "It's Jason..." Bart and Liz sighed in relief feeling like they had been caught for a second. "He broke into Cadmus and stole a very important project..." "Tim?" Liz seemed slightly annoyed with him. Tim smirked realizing what he had done. "It's Amanda...Liz she's dead." "What?" Liz seemed confused she thought Amanda would be the person on earth to die. "Jason Todd will pay!" Liz screamed out the window. "Liz?" Tim put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." "No it's Not Tim! Amanda was my friend and Jason has stolen so much from me..." She looked at her former lover. "He killed our son." Tim looked down "I Know" he said in a low voice. "What?"


End file.
